A Clear Blue Light
by Lady aracne
Summary: In the heat of the second battle help comes to Harry from an unexpected source.


A Crystal Blue Light

- Noooooo, Draco, Nooooo!

Ginny Weasley screamed as she saw the blond teen crumble to the ground in slow motion, several purple streams of light had hit him from different directions at once.

She was in the middle of the second war, surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and several other members of the DA, and of the Order of the Phoenix, everyone trying to stop the Death Eaters from going anywhere near Harry, Voldemort or the castle, where most of the students were hiding.

- Ginny! What? – screamed Ron over the noise around him, just in time to see his sister start running towards where Draco Malfoy lay motionless in Hogwarts grounds.

Flashes of red light flew all around her, but Ginny didn't stop running as fast as she possibly could, after a few minutes, that seemed ages to her, she reached the immobile figure, she kneeled next to him, terrified.

- Draco? Draco! – she yelled at him, shaking all over, she was starting to panic, when she saw his chest rising up and down slowly, relief washed over her, he was still alive.

Ignoring the chaos around her Ginny manage to settle Draco´s head on her lap, his silver blond hair was all disheveled and matted with blood, his always pristine clothes torn and bloody as well.

- Oh Merlin, Draco, please , please don't leave me, please don't -

She screamed, tears running down her beautiful face, as she rocked the unconscious man back and forth.

From behind, Ron couldn't believe his eyes, he knew, of course, Malfoy was on their side, after all he had serve the Order as a spy, almost getting killed by Death Eaters, his father included, but ….. Ginny hugging Malfoy, it was too much of a shock.

- Ron, be careful! – Hermione screamed, as she blocked a red stream of light that had been inches of hitting him.

- Hermione, Ginny is going to get herself killed! – Answer Ron turning around to follow his sister - I am getting her back! –

- No Ronald, I´ll go – said Luna Lovegood in her always-misty voice - you need to help Harry – she added pointing at something behind them.

She was looking at 2 figures approaching each other in the distance, Ron and Hermione turned to see Harry Potter walking calmly, amidst flashes of various colors, to the top of a mound almost at Hogwarts gates and also a dark cloaked figure walking too menacingly towards him, they both shivered at the sight.

Meanwhile Luna was half on her way to Ginny and Draco, when something strange started happening, she could see Ginny was still cradling Draco, murmuring something to him as she did so, but they were now surrounded by a crystal blue light shimmering brightly around them, she also realized that every spell that hit the bluish light was bouncing back, it was like a shield protecting them.

- Oh dear! – said Luna to herself, and then yelled as loud as she could.

- Ronald, Hermione, look!

They both turned from the sight of Harry and Voldemort approaching each other to focus on Ginny and Draco protected by the glittering light, Hermione gaped and suddenly understood, it was like awakening from a deep sleep.

- She loves him Ron – Hermione said very loudly - come on, I know what to do! She added.

- What' who? – said Ron, his mouth still open in disbelief.

She grabbed Ron by the hand and started running towards the mound pulling him behind, the other members of the Light realizing they were up to something kept covering them as they ran.

- I know how to help Harry Ron,- she screamed over the shouts and flashes of light surrounding them .

- Its love, its love, the power the Dark Lord knows not, Harry needs us by his side- she added panting from the effort of running and pulling Ron at the same time, he was struggling to keep up with Hermione, when suddenly he understood too, and in that moment he sprinted, dragging Hermione behind him.

- Faster, faster Hermione, I get it now, come on, run! – he told her over the noise of the battle.

Over the mound Harry had almost reached Voldemort.

- Well Tom, here we are then – he said knowing how much Voldemort hated his muggle name.

- Yes…. Here we are, you have no way to win boy, and you know that, don't you? – answer Voldemort´s cold voice, from under the hood as a white skeletal hand raised holding a wand.

- Yes he has! – Came a voice next to him.

- Ron! What? – Said Harry looking at his 2 best friends standing beside him.

- He has us Tom, and there is always a way- said Hermione furiously - He is not alone, he will never be alone!

- Well, well, 3 for the price of one, this is so much better- Voldemort said mockingly.

Harry felt not scared, but strong, both Ron and Hermione had one hand on him, and he could sense a warm current running through all of them.

- I love you Harry – Hermione said softly.

- I love you mate – said Ron after her.

In that moment a Crystal blue light surrounded them, and Harry understood what Dumbledore meant about the power of love, he could do it, he was protected by the incredible force of their friendship. He raised his wand slowly, Ron and Hermione did the same keeping a hand holding on to Harry´s shoulders.

- Oh Tom, by the way, did you knew we destroyed all your horcruxes?- said Harry in a deep strong voice.

- What!- Yelled Voldemort, as Harry yelled

- AVADA KEDABRA!

All three wands erupted, Ron and Hermione hadn't spoke, 3 jets of blue, not green, light fuse together and shot into the chest of the astonished Lord Voldemort.

Far down the mound Luna had almost reached Ginny and Draco, the glowing blue light still protecting them. Most people were still fighting or looking in panic at the scene unfolding before them, but Luna, being Luna, was walking fast towards her friends, upon reaching them, she calmly stepped into the light as if nothing unusual was glittering in front of her. She kneeled next to Ginny and gently touched her arm.

- Ginny, Ginny, we have to take him to Madam Pomfrey.- Luna said sweetly

Ginny turned her tear stricken face towards Luna startled to see her there.

- Oh yes, yes – she said snapping out of her shock.

With enormous effort both girls hoisted Draco up, he was a lot taller than both of them, Luna passed one of his arms around her neck, and Ginny did the same. Draco groaned in pain, and sweat broke on his forehead, his breathing shallow.

- Hurry Ginny, we have to move him- Luna said starting to walk, Ginny quickly did the same, both had their wands out ,the Crystal blue like had vanished.

With lots of effort they reached Hogwarts double doors, the school nurse met them there.

-Here, give him to me – she said reaching for Draco, with surprising ease Madam Pomfrey relieved Ginny and Luna of his weight, he groaned again, half opening his steel gray eyes muttering.

- Gi…..nny…I….Lo..ve-

Ginny paled, and her heart skipped a beat, she hurry to his side helping him to a stretcher Madam Pomfrey had conjured out of thin air. Luna turned and started walking back to the battle.

- I will go back now – she announced softly.

- I am going too Luna, wait for me – called Ginny to Luna's retreating back, suddenly Ron came running towards them, a huge smile over his face

- He is gone, He is gone, Harry did it, we did it! – Yelled Ron trapping Luna in his arms and reaching to hug his sister too.

- Ron, is it really true? – Said Ginny tears filling her eyes again as she hugged her brother and Luna tightly.

Ron looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw the pale figure of Draco Malfoy next to Madam Pomfrey, she hadn't moved, she was smiling and crying at the same time, clutching her hands to her chest.

- Ginny – said Ron, pulling his sister off him. – Ginny, go to him, I know you love him –

- Ron…..I didn't – she said looking astonished at her brother smiling at her.

- Its alright little sis, it was you loving him that showed us what to do, how to help Harry, go with Draco, help him heal, we will talk later, I love you Ginny. –Said Ron, and kissing her on the top of her head, he turned to Luna , grabbed her by the hand and walked away to rejoin the battle, Death Eaters still roamed the grounds.

Ginny stood there, unable to talk or move, Madam Pomfrey looked at her, a small smile over her lips and said.

-Miss Weasley, would you assist me? –

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and ran towards the stretcher; she gazed in to Draco´s swollen face, and smiled taking his hand in hers, she kissed it and started walking with Madam Pomfrey towards the staircase.

- Everything will be alright now- she said out loud, and with that, they disappeared through the doors of the Hospital wing, Ginny watching adoringly at the love of her life. Far away the firsts of many fireworks started sparkling all over the darkened skies, the wizarding world was free at last.

FIN


End file.
